pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Niccole13
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:Marina101. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Hikari kat (Discusión) 19:29 27 sep 2009 Vale... Ponlo aquí. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:32 27 sep 2009 (UTC)) no es necesario que coloques el club de fans en una sub-pagina, o subas las imagenes por el imageshack, aqui puedes hacer todo lo que no te dejan hacer en la wikidex x3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 19:57 27 sep 2009 (UTC) ¿Podés... ...hacerme miembra del club de May?? Te lo agradecería. Besitos, hermosa. --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 22:45 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Claro. Cuando pueda lo hago y la subo. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 15:20 1 oct 2009 (UTC)) Bueno Pero no ahora xq ya me voy a acostar. El mio es: alixcarol17@hotmail.com si podés mañana de noche que me queda mejor. Chau. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 02:08 2 oct 2009 (UTC) Estaba... en el liceo, ahora tengo un poquito de tiempo. No sé cuando estás vos. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 22:21 2 oct 2009 (UTC) Y... en que país vivís para saber la diferencia de horario? Otra cosa, es en el chat o por correo?? Si es en el chat sólo puedo ahora un ratito xq no sé cuando viene mi hermano. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 22:40 2 oct 2009 (UTC) Jaja Hoy ando mal, acustumbrada al chat de wikidex le dije así xP Y cuál es la diferencia de horarios entre Chile y Uruguay?? Justo salió mamá para preguntarle, acá son las 07:52 p.m. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 22:53 2 oct 2009 (UTC) Ya... vino mi hermano así que no puedo, sólo enviarte correos xq de donde te escribo ahora no puedo usar el msn. ♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 23:25 2 oct 2009 (UTC) PD: Así que sos chilena, tienen re lindo acento ^^ hola bueno, asi que eres chilena jejeje igual que yo,ah por cierto, te doy mi msn para que me aregues barbie_catha_amor@hotmail.com--Chikorita1430 03:51 3 oct 2009 (UTC)Usuario:Chikorita1430 Perdón =( Estaba desde el sábado de tarde en la casa de mi abuela y allá no hay computadora. Ahora desde esta no puedo entrar al msn sólo enviar correos =( Si te sirve... --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 22:55 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Sip xq si hablamos x el msn me puede interrumpir mi hermano y perdón por no contestar, es que él había venido y ahora que la dejó a la computadora estaba con una amiga. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 23:10 5 oct 2009 (UTC) hola mira puedo salir en karlitos y niki o comose llame? Holaaaaaaaaapppp =3 Weno pss, claro, amiiga. En cuál novela?? En la k sea me parece iien n_n Well, t dejo, bye! TKM --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 12:55 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Mmm, pss Wenop, kiiero ser coordiinadora. Mii ekiipo: Piichuuuu macho, pero k no evoluciione, Empoleon macho ya evoluciionado, (o sea k ya lo pongas como Empoleon cuando yo aparezca) Niinetales macho (este tmbn ponelo ya evoluciionado), Glaceon hembra pero priimero ponela d Eevee, otro Eevee pero macho k evoluciione en Leafeon, y Pachiiriisu macho. Ya, son esos. Xpero k esté iien, y capaz k esta tarde me conecto al msn, no xtoii segura. Bye!! --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 14:01 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola preciosa adios preciosa--~*Jc*~ 20:08 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Okis n_n Y si, no me gusta Dawn, pero su sprite es lindo. Y wenop, seguro k la Barbie kiere el sprite de Alma no? Jeje, xk ese es otro sprite k me gusta n_n pero no importa, mirá, hacemos así, si consigo k alguien me haga un sprite t aviso, xk yo kiero k mi personaje de tu historia sea Alexia. Entonces tal vez alguna amiga me lo pueda hacer al sprite. Luego veo la historia, xk hoy me tengo k ir y no me conecto hasta el domingo d noche, como todos los fines de semana x3 Y wenop, si me da tiempo la veo ahora. Xa el rival si, poneme ese nomás. Bye, t cuidás!!! --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 22:02 21 nov 2009 (UTC) ¡claro! si, yo tambien quiero que seas mi amiga. Lo que tu quieras que te haga, como una imagen, me lo dices y yo te ayudo. no tengo muchas novelas pero si quieres puedes leerlas: ¡Las aventuras de Sinnoh! esta la estoy haciendo con Hauka y Amandiisiimah ¡Ranger, como siempre ayudando!y esta entre Haruka y yo Paula,Azelf Otra Si quieres salir en alguna, dimelo--¡cuenta conmigo! 17:33 1 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori si, bueno te diria mi msn pero no tengo ¿puedo salir en una aventura por sinnoh?--¡cuenta conmigo! 18:03 1 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Niikiiii O.O Niikii as vuelto? ^^ ya tienes internet otra ves linda?--~*Jc*~ 10:11 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Soy Alivo, ¿continuarias la novela Amor a los 14? PD: Quires ser mi amiga? AlivoAlivo 20:56 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Re-Bienvenida, Creo Pues soy uno de los administradores y por lo que veo estas editando nuevamente, te pido por favor que edites con más prolijidad tus novelas, solo eso espero que la pases bien ^^ ~~Germán~~(~)Lo que no ayuda, estorba 03:07 6 jul 2011 (UTC) Síp Holass! Obvio que me acuerdo de vos. Mirá, entonces volviste? Qué bien! Bueno, yo también como que volví quién sabe por cuánto porque había estado ausente por un largo tiempo. Cómo has estado? =) You make my tired heart sing ϟ •We're All Blessed With Sin• 23:30 9 nov 2011 (UTC) Bueh Si quieres te hare un hueco .3. Archivo:Icer_Icon.pngIs shipping time Hentai Love!♥Archivo:Icer_Icon.png 15:47 14 jul 2012 (UTC)